Love Is In The Air
by A Very Crisscolfer Fangirl
Summary: Fluffy short Crisscolfer Valentine s story. I'm sorry that it is not really appropriate for the time of the year, but the other option was waiting until February.


Chris had always hated his trailer. It was small, dark and uncomfortable. He always became a little claustrophobic in there. He liked his tree much better.

Instead of hanging out in his trailer between scenes he went to this big tree in the middle of a small field on set. He loved laying in the soft, cool grass. When it was warm he sat in the shadow of the tick pack of leafs.

It was Valentine's day and Chris had an hour until he had to shoot the next scene. He didn't really mind working on Valentine's day. It was not like he had anyone to celebrate it with.

As always he took his laptop from his trailer and went to sit under the tree.

It was a bit chilly outside, but that didn't keep him from sitting down in the sweet February sun.

He could hear the birds moving in the tree. That sounded like a lot of birds.

He took the small blanket he had brought and sat down. He opened his laptop and scrolled through a list of his documents.

Then something fell on his keyboard. It was a tiny, red parachute with a little package. The package was wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a red bow on top.

Chris took the package between two fingers and starred at it for a few seconds. Then he started to peel off the wrapping paper.

Underneath the pink paper was a white paper with something scribbled on it. He unwrapped that too and found out it was hiding one single heart shaped chocolate.

He unfolded the white paper and read what it said.

' Will you be my valentine? '

He turned the paper around and read.

' Look up. '

_Of course, ' look up ' why haven't I thought about that?_

He looked up at the tree. First he saw nothing, but then he spotted a pair of sneakers. Starkid sneakers?

"Darren?" Chris stood up slowly, putting his laptop on the ground. "Is that you?"

The sneakers were moving around desperately. Struggling with the leafs Darren managed to get in sighed.

Darren looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to get down. I don't even know how I came up here." He looked like he was deciding weather he could jump or not.

Chris chuckled at the sight. Darren looked adorable. It was as if an overgrown toddler was struggling with his own body.

"Should I go get a ladder?" Chris offered him. He smiled at him, that didn't make it any easier.

"No, please don't. I wanted to make a romantic gesture and a ladder would ruin the moment." Chris looked at him in disbelieve. _Did he just say romantic gesture?_

Darren seemed to consider jumping one last time. "I'm just gonna-" with that he jumped and with a loud ' Oef ' he landed on his back on the grass.

Chris immediately sunk down on his knees beside Darren. "Oh my god, are you okey?" He asked in a concerned voice when he helped Darren up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Darren rubbed his own back a little. "That was not how I planned it." He said in a shy voice.

"Planned what?" Chris suddenly remembered what he had read on the note.

"Chris, will you be my valentine?" Darren asked him. He really hoped Chris would say yes. He had never made a move towards Chris before, so he hoped he didn't think it was just a joke.

"Of course!" Chris practically grabbed Darren's head and brought their lips together. This was more than Darren had allowed himself to hope.

Darren put his arms around Chris' neck. In return Chris slipped his arms around Darren's waist and rested his hands on his lower back.

Darren hissed at that. Chris pulled away and let a breathy laugh escape his mouth.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find some painkillers." He offered Darren his had which he, without any hesitation, took. He had wanted to do this for so long. Just walk hand in hand with Darren.

They didn't know this was the beginning of something very special. They didn't know that, six years later, Chris would climb in the tree in their backyard and would drop a tiny, red parachute in Darren's lap. But that time the chocolate would be replaced with a ring box and the note wouldn't say ' Will you be my valentine? ' but ' Will you marry me? '


End file.
